


The fault in your glasses

by sabaku (Chiyaku)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Hand Jobs, M/M, at the gym, kurotsuki day, p0rnfest10
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyaku/pseuds/sabaku
Summary: "Ti si appannerebbero le lenti" spiegò il capitano, come se fosse una cosa ovvia "Voglio che tu mi veda chiaramente" aggiunse in un soffio e come a volerlo dimostrare si creò un piccolo alone opaco sul vetro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IL TITOLO NON SAPEVO CHE METTERE ERO DISPERATA   
> Ho dovuto implorare l'aiuto di una mia amica chidendole "Ehi spara delle parole in inglese che potrebbero andare bene come titolo per fic zozza" e lei mi aveva detto "Uh metti G.Y.M. = gimme your mouth"  
> Ammetto che mi ha tentato   
> Alla fine ho optato per questo, palesemente copiato da "The fault in our stars" di cui io ignoro tutto perchè non ho nè letto nè visto niente XD  
> Comunque, buon KuroTsuki day in ritardo <3   
> Enjoy it

Kuroo non era il tipo di persona che dava ordini agli altri; non gli piaceva imporsi, non era del suo carattere e preferiva cercare un compromesso o cedere galantemente il suo posto.   
Ovviamente Tsukishima aveva qualcosa di ridire, come sempre. Sosteneva che per lui cercare un compromesso significasse far diventare matta l'altra persona fino a portarla all'esaurimento nervoso e quando si arrendeva era solo perché era palesemente nel torto.   
Il capitano della Nekoma negava tutto ciò perchè lui era una brava persona e non si sarebbe mai sognato di dar fastidio a qualcuno. Tranne Bokuto, con lui si poteva fare tutto ma perchè, appunto, di Bokuto si parlava.  
"Quante volte te lo devo ripetere che dovresti sbottonarti almeno i primi due bottoni della divisa? Che hai, nove anni e vai in giro come un bravo scolaretto?" Sospirò Kuroo scuotendo la testa e allungò una mano verso il collo della camicia.   
"Tch, lascia stare" borbottò Tsukishima "Te lo già detto che non sono il tipo che fa queste cose"  
"Ah no? E che tipo sei, sentiamo" lo interrogò Kuroo incrociando le braccia sul petto, appoggiato contro il muro della palestra.   
Tsukishima alzò le spalle, senza rispondere. Il capitano ghignò avvicinandosi a lui.  
"Perchè devi sempre essere così freddo, sciogliti un po'" gli soffiò in faccia e gli prese il mento tra due dita. Tsukki rimase impassibile guardandolo dritto negli occhi. "E' la cosa più stupida che tu avessi mai potuto dire"  
"Tagliente. Guarda che sono una persona sensibile, mi ferisci" rispose portandosi una mano al cuore. Tsukki roteò gli occhi e, davanti a un Kuroo molto sorpreso si aprì i primi due bottoni della giacca.  
"Contento?"   
"Abbastanza"  
"Che c'è che non va?" Gli chiese seccato. Lo stava ancora guardando torvo quando Kuroo si avvicinò velocemente e, afferrandolo per i lembi della giacca appena slacciata, lo baciò facendo scontrare le bocche. Tsukki spalancò gli occhi sorpreso ma ancora una volta, non si ritrasse a quel contatto improvviso e gli strinse il braccio. Kuroo interpretò quel gesto come un segnale che poteva spingersi oltre e provò a schiudere la bocca leccandogli il contorno delle labbra. Tsukishima lo accolse con l'aria di chi lo fa per accontentarlo e Kuroo lo provocò mordendogli piano il labbro inferiore, godendosi il modo in cui aumentò la stretta della mano.  
Si staccò restando però con la fronte contro la sua e gli strattonò piano la giacca.  
"Quando io dico di fare una cosa c'è sempre un motivo dietro" spiegò abbassando i lembi di stoffa per lasciargli libero il collo.   
"Devo quindi aspettarmi di essere molestato ogni volta che mi ordini qualcosa?" Gli chiese piegando la bocca in un sorriso sghembo.  
"Che dici, non faccio mai niente contro la volontà di qualcuno. I miei sono suggerimenti che andrebbero seguiti" Kuroo aveva il pregio - o difetto - di sembrare serio anche quando diceva stupidate ma forse era anche per quello che piaceva a Tsukki.   
"Ma non dire scemate" bofonchiò Tsukishima riprendendo il bacio interrotto e gli afferrò la testa per tenerlo fermo, assicurandosi che non si sarebbe più allontanato. Kuroo sorrise contro la sua bocca e fece scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi magri attirandolo a sè. Fece scontrare appositamente i bacini con violenza per controllare che per quanto Tsukki facesse il sostenuto il corpo lo tradiva. Scoprì con piacere un principio pulsante di erezione contro la propria e spostò le mani dai fianchi al sedere, stringendolo.  
Tsukishima emise un suono gutturale che gli si bloccò in gola e gli strinse alcune ciocche di capelli rispondendo alla spinta dei fianchi con forza. Strizzò gli occhi chiusi alla frizione tra i sessi e gli sembrò quasi di avere le vertigini, il bassoventre iniziò a infiammarsi.  Lo obbligò a camminare all'indietro fino a farlo arrivare con la schiena contro il muro e approfondì il bacio intrecciando le lingue. Kuroo rispose con entusiasmo premendogli una mano sulla zona lombare da sotto la maglietta, sentendo sulla pelle il calore del corpo dell'altro ragazzo.  
Si separarono un attimo, riprendendo fiato; Tsukishima aveva le labbra umide e rosse ma Kuroo non era stato in grado di togliergli quella costante aria di sfida e superiorità che si portava appresso come una seconda pelle.   
"Togliti gli occhiali" disse all'improvviso a due centimentri dalla sua faccia, sentendo il respiro dell'altro contro il proprio viso.  
Tsukishima alzò un sopracciglio. "Perchè?" Chiese, un misto tra stupore e curiosità di sapere che aveva in testa.   
"Ti si appannerebbero le lenti" spiegò il capitano, come se fosse una cosa ovvia "Voglio che tu mi veda chiaramente" aggiunse in un soffio e come a volerlo dimostrare si creò un piccolo alone opaco sul vetro.  
Il ragazzo obbedì, anche se con aria scettica, e se li mise in tasca.   
"Bene" fu il solo commento di Kuroo e si fiondò di nuovo contro di lui, quella volta puntando al collo candido scoperto da quella fastidiosa giacca della Karasuno.   
Tsukki trattenne un respiro nel sentire le labbra calde del ragazzo contro la pelle e si aggrappò alle sue spalle inarcando il collo per agevolare i movimenti. Kuroo mordeva, succhiava e torturava vari punti arrossandoglieli fino a riuscire a strappargli dei gemiti.   
Gli tirò i capelli e lo schiacciò tra lui e il muro strusciandosi alla ricerca di un po' di sollievo e percepì i fianchi di Kuroo scattare in risposta. Tsukishima portò una mano sul suo fianco, sotto la maglietta e incise le unghie nella pelle quando sentì i denti del ragazzo sull'orecchio.  
"Devi ancora imparare a prevedere le mosse dell'avversario" gli sussurrò languido succhiandogli il lobo e, prendendolo per una spalla lo spinse fino a ribaltare le posizioni.  
Tsukishima si trovò spalle a muro e Kuroo gli inserì rapidamente un ginocchio tra le gambe, sentendo l'erezione premuta contro la coscia.  
"Oh" commentò con un ghigno, fingendosi sorpreso. Tsukishima strinse i denti distogliendo lo sguardo e Kuroo premette con più forza sfregandolo e riprese a baciarlo, affamato di quelle labbra sottili già pronte ad accoglierlo.   
Tsukki gli mise le mani sui fianchi, incitandolo a muoversi e, con grande sorpresa di Kuroo, gli infilò una mano nei pantaloni della tuta abbassandogli i boxer. Prese in mano il sesso bollente dell'altro iniziando a far scorrere il palmo su tutta la sua lunghezza con molta, troppa calma, osservando quasi con gioia il modo in cui Kuroo boccheggiò al contatto e gli conficcò le unghie in una spalla.  
"Oh oh" lo prese in giro accarezzando con il pollice la punta rosata, senza fretta. Vederlo così fremente, in attesa di qualcosa di più che forse avrebbe ottenuto o che forse gli sarebbe stato negato era qualcosa che faceva impazzire Tsukishima. Tenerlo sotto controllo e governare le sue sensazioni. Aumentava il ritmo e aumentavano i respiri di Kuroo, rallentava e sentiva le unghie penetrare con maggior forza nella sua pelle.  
"Dev'essere così frustrante " sospirò Tsukishima al suo orecchio leccandogli un lembo di pelle. Kuroo chiuse gli occhi a quel contatto e si mosse instintivamente col bacino contro la sua mano, chidendogli col corpo di più.  
"Non provocarmi" gli sussurrò Kuroo di rimando afferrandogli il cavallo dei pantaloni "Che a questo gioco ci so giocare anche io" Gli slacciò rapidamete la tuta e gli abbassò i due lembi di stoffa.  
Non appena sentì la mano del capitano iniziare a masturbarlo con forza, Tsukishima ringraziò il giorno in cui aveva accettato l'invito di allenarsi con lui e Bokuto.  
Sentì le labbra piegarsi in un sorriso e aumentò di colpo il ritmo cercando di sincronizzarsi, i pugni chiusi che si scontravano ad ogni movimento.  
Le punte arrossate e umide si toccarono e Tsukishima sentì una scarica lungo la schiena e trattenne il respiro, mentre Kuroo lo guardava sciogliersi sotto il suo tocco. Osservò con soddisfazione il rossore che dilagava sulle gote e le labbra socchiuse da cui scappavano dei gemiti più distinti.  
Kuroo si abbassò velocemente i pantaloni e i boxer con una mano fino a farli cadere alle caviglie, senza smettere di masturbarlo e si occupò anche dei vestiti di Tsukishima, che lo aiutò come poteva.   
Il ragazzo lo baciò ancora, a bocca aperta e strinse la presa sul sesso duro per poi girarsi divaricando leggermente le gambe. Il capitano si inserì rapido chinandosi verso la nuca e lo baciò dietro il collo, tenendo tra i denti un lembo di pelle e tirò leggermente. Tsukishima inarcò la schiena e si spinse verso il suo bacino, impaziente e con una mano cercò i suoi capelli, tirandoglieli appena.   
Kuroo gli portò una mano sul volto e gli inserì due dita in bocca, sentendo la lingua del ragazzo circondargliele e succhiarle. Lo costrinse a girare il capo per riuscire a baciarlo un'ultima volta mentre abbassò la mano fino a portargliela tra le gambe, nella spaccatura perfetta dei glutei.   
Stuzzicò l'apertura con un dito madido di saliva, lentamente per paura di fargli male e intanto continuava a percorrere tutta la sua lunghezza. Tsukishima strinse i denti quando sentì un dito cercare penetrarlo ma si abbassò di più per facilitarlo. Kuroo estrasse la mano e si inginocchiò. Tsukishima lo sentì frugare nei pantoloni e con una punta di curiosità guardò in basso stringendo gli occhi e vide che aveva tirato fuori una bottiglietta.  
"Ma mi prendi in giro" soffiò mentre dietro di lui Kuroo la apriva coi denti e gli venne quasi da ridere.  
"Bisogna sempre essere pronti" rispose il capitano versando del lubrificante sulla mano  "in qualsiasi" continuò inserendo le dita lubrificate con maggior facilità e Tsukki ansimò al contatto "situazione" concluse sussurrando mentre lo preparava.   
Estrasse la mano e gli avvicinò la punta dell'erezione all'apertura ormai dilatata e spinse piano stringendogli i fianchi.  
Tsukishima si inarcò boccheggiando e graffiò la parete con le unghia corte imponendosi di rilassarsi. Kuroo spinse un'altra volta più a fondo annegando nella sensazione di calore e piacere che gli mandavano le pareti strette del ragazzo. Ripetè il movimento e riuscì a strappargli respiro strozzato e Tsukishima ansimò nel sentire Kuroo cominciare a penetrarlo con ritmo regolare dopo aver versato altro lubrifiicante, alcune gocce gli colarono sulla coscia.   
Appoggiò le braccia perpendicolari al muro e divaricò le gambe il più possibile anche se impedito dai pantaloni arrotolati attorno alle caviglie.  
Kuroo gli abbassò i fianchi per spingere più a fondo con scatti nervosi e si ritrovò più vicino al muro con il capitano che aveva intrecciato le dita alle sue e gli ansimava all'orecchio.   
Tsukishima sentendo il suo respiro caldo addosso si portò instintivamente una mano sull'erezione dolorosamente pulsanta ma Kuroo lo bloccò per un polso.  
 "A quella ci pensiamo tra poco" mormorò gemendo e aumentò le spinte fino a lasciarsi andare con un rantolo strozzato dentro di lui, accasciandosi contro la sua schiena. Rimasero in quella posizione, entrambi ansanti per riprendere fiato e Kuroo continuava a lasciargli una scia di baci leggeri sul collo mentre Tsukishima gli accarezzava distrattamente una gamba.   
Il capitano cercò di ritrarsi con delicatezza anche se non gli sfuggì la smorfia del ragazzo, che si morse il labbro per la fitta.   
Tsukishima si voltò cingendogli il collo e appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, i loro respiri che si mescolavano caldi sulla pelle.   
"Tante storie per gli occhiali" parlò "E poi non ti avrei visto comunque"   
Kuroo abbassò lo sguardo e lo riportò su di lui occhieggiandolo "Ora mi vedrai" disse e si inginocchiò trovandosi col viso di fronte alla sua erezione ancora insoddisfatta. Tsukishima annaspò a quella vista e si diede mentalmente dello stupido per essere arrossito.   
Kuroo ghignò e stava ancora sorridendo quando lo prese in bocca. Tsukki chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, non del tutto sicuro che le ginocchia gli avrebbero retto. Sentiva la lingua del capitano accarezzargli la punta e circondargliela con dovizia, coordinato con i movimenti della mano su tutta la lunghezza. Lo guardò incavare le guance e succhiare senza curarsi dei rumori umidi che produceva e cominciò a muovere la testa avanti e indietro appoggiando le mani sulle sue gambe. Tsukishima gemette, gemette forte quando avvertì che era arrivato quasi in fondo per poi ritrarsi e soffiare sulla pelle lasciata scoperta e bagnata. Istintivamente gli portò la mano alla testa stringendogli delle ciocche quasi con disperazione per l'ondata di sensazioni che lo stavano travolgendo. Vederlo così, in ginocchio davanti a lui col sesso che entrava e fuoriusciva dalle sue labbra, il ciuffo assurdo di capelli neri che lo solleticava ma con ancora quello stupido ghigno stampato in faccia, gli provocava un misto di soddisfazione e debolezza allo stesso tempo.  
Kuroo lo guardó quando sentì che gli stava tirando i capelli e aumentò la velocità dei movimenti del mano appoggiando la punta sulla lingua, come in attesa.   
Tsukishima avvertì le ginocchia che lo stavano abbandonando e il sormontare violento dell'orgasmo; in preda alla convulsione gli spinse con violenza il sesso in bocca per paura che smettesse all'improvviso, tanta era l'urgenza. Ascoltò il rantolo di Kuroo colto alla sprovvista che però non si ritrasse e accettò il seme caldo in gola.   
Tsukishima si accasció per terra tirandosi su i pantaloni e il ragazzo gattonó al suo fianco prima di rivestirsi.   
"S-scusa" borbottó Tsukki imbarazzato, il corpo ancora fremente di piacere  "Non volevo farti male"   
Kuroo sospiró e si sistema con agilità a cavalcioni su di lui sedendosi pesantemente e aprì la bocca per parlare ma sentì qualcosa che si rompeva con uno scricchiolio sotto il suo sedere.  
Tsukishima inspiró profondamente e lo fulminó con lo sguardo.  
"Ti sei messo sui miei occhiali"  
"Ops" 

**Author's Note:**

> La parte in cui Kuroo morde Tsukishima dietro il collo è la parte di cui vado più fiera ed è il mio nuovo headcanon perchè E' DAVVERO UN GATTO ( e stavo quasi per scriverlo e poi mi sono detta di lasciare perdere. Per fortuna ^^ )  
> Che dire, è il primo one shot rosso che pubblico e su una coppia di cui non avevo mai scritto assolutamente nulla ma appena ho visto il prompt "Togliti gli occhiali" ho urlato MIA.   
> Fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuta o se vi ha fatto cagare e ci rivedremo :*  
> Amo Kuroo, mio husbando <3 avrò la tua figure prima o poi   
> Bye bye,   
> sabaku


End file.
